A chilling nightmare
by Pohja
Summary: Ashe is summoned to a one versus one between two summoners. Everything seems normal at first but suddenly unexpected things happen which puts Ashe in a very dangerous situation. The question is... who is the hunter? And would death be preferable to what she might go through instead? (Rated M for blood, death and horror.)


"**Welcome to the Summoners Rift!"**

The voice of the announcer echoed through the large arena and the two champions to play in this odd one versus one scenario that was about to take place were none other than Ashe, the Queen of Avarosa and Nocturne, the Eternal Nightmare.

**Ashe-POV:**

Ashe stood at the spawn-area after the successful summoning and looked over the items list the shopkeeper had provided her. She were slightly annoyed at the circumstances, she had only been summoned today because these two summoners just had a grudge between each other and desperately had to solve it with someone else fists so to say.

Grabbing some boots and a few healing potions as well as a sight ward to scout for Nocturne, Ashe muttered her thanks to the old yordle managing the shop and departed towards the middle-lane as everyone called it nowadays.

"_I hate having Nocturne on either team, he is just unsettling and every time he starts to mix with my brain and summon those horrible images of a burning Avarosa or Tryndamere being tortured I simply lose it and almost has to cancel the match every time…" _Ashe lets out a quivering sigh and tries to focus on the matter at hand again when she realizes something, her summoner has not said a word since the match started… she could not even feel his presence. And the glowing crystals on the defense towers looked dull and turned off… Something was not right.

Ashe started to turn around and head to the base when she heard a low dripping sound behind her, when she turned around she screamed out in pure horror at the scene.

The skinned body of the shopkeeper hang from the tower closest to the inhibitor, blood dripped down from his lifeless body as his dead eyes were directed straight towards her. Ashe held her hands over her mouth as muffled cries of fear tried to escape it and tears began to stream down her face. _"W-what?! Who could have… N-Nocturne? B-but if he could kill the shopkeeper… Then I most be mortal now to…!"_

"_**Drip drop… the sound of blood!" **_The threatening echoing of the monster known as Nocturne could now be heard from behind Ashe's back, and rather than to turn around and look she started to sprint towards the base hoping that the summoning platform would take her back to the Institute of War. But she had barely made it 3 meters before her lower body was surrounded in a trail of darkness and she involuntarily tripped since her feet were no longer visible to her.

She panicked and tried to get up but a jagged crimson blade was driven through her left shoulder which held her nailed to the cold dirt ground. She screamed and begged it to let her go when she deep within knew that the monster would not listen nor give any mercy to her. She then snapped out of it and knew what had to be done before Nocturnes shadowy nightmare tendrils were about to turn her into a crazed maniac, she jerked her shoulder from its blade which made it entirely limp, she could not even feel it. She then used the tiny bit of magic she had within her body and froze the nightmare in place with a spell that usually resembled a large ice arrow before she started to limp away to what lay closest… the jungle.

Nocturne growled in fury as he slashed at the ice that held him trapped until it broke to pieces, he jerked his blade out of the ground and chuckled as the blood of Ashe was devoured into his blade which seemed to strengthen his powers and a pitch-black darkness started to spread throughout the Rift. He was all alone with fresh blood and a lot of nightmares to feast on.

"_**Embrace the Darkness! HAHAHAHA"**_

Ashe was holding her totally limp arm in slight shock, she could not believe how this could have happened. All of a sudden she was being hunted by what she feared the most in the whole world and her arm… her arm had to be amputated if she did not receive healing fast. The thought of not being able to use her bow anymore were terrifying.

Suddenly a rasping sound could be heard from what she assumed were close to the wolf's, she held her breath as she hoped that the creature would not check the bush near the blue buff were she was hiding. She had to keep herself from clattering her teeth by biting down nearly hard enough to shatter her perfectly white teeth.

"_**Do I sense… fear?!" **_ One of his monstrous hands grabbed the wall beside her and his twisted face came into view as he slowly floated past her hiding spot. Ashe closed her eyes and clenched her functioning fist so that her nails drew blood from that hand.

"_If I survive this… I will never ever be summoned with this freak!" _She could not hold herself anymore as she let out silent sobs and her heart-rate were so high that it beat faster and harder than a jackhammer.

"_**Afraid of the dark, my Queen? Then swim in TERROR!"**_

Ashe screamed out as the two glowing white eyes of Nocturne turned around and looked at her through the thick grass of the bush. "NO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Pleasepleasepleaseple…"

"GAAAAH!" Ashe jolted up in her bed panting and with tears pouring down her cheeks.

"_Was it all a nightmare? It seemed so r-real…" _She continued to sit like that until Tryndamere could be heard from the other side of the Queen-sized bed. "W-what's wrong darling? You had a bad dr**e**_**am?" **_

Ashe ignored the fact that Tryndamere's voice echoed out weirdly at the end and explained what she had dreamt to him. He just lay with his back turned and listened while his wife talked about her horrible dream, Ashe herself were still visibly shaken but she was slowly calming down slightly.

She then lay there and waited for Tryndamere's response but when he talked the only thing he said was…

"Help is n**o**_**t coming!" **_ Ashe only had a half second to register what she just heard before her husband body turned around to reveal a rotten corpse full of nasty wounds and were his heart once sat there were only a gaping hole. The scenery quickly changed as fleshy, bloody tendrils started to creep up the walls as the roof disappeared into a black nothingness. Ashe could not speak nor move as she lay there totally helpless, as the darkness crept in on her while her husband's corpse gave away horrible bone-chilling screeches of rage and pain while he grasped for her throat.

She felt like she was about to die of a heart-attack when suddenly everything was gone, Trynd, her room, the darkness… everything. She was currently lying against a tree in the woods with her mother Avarosa. She was puzzled of how her dead mother were her with her and were the terrifying scene from before had gone, although she was still shaken by these nightmares she was having, she could not grasp the fact that her mother were still alive.

"M-mother… I thought you were dead?! W-what is going on?" Ashe's pale lips nervously formed the questions she needed answer to as she slowly inched closer to her mom who just sat and stared at the Avarosan capital who lay there a few hundred meters away.

"Ashe… wh**at hav**_**e you DONE!?" **_Her mother's hand shot out and pointed at the capital, Ashe jerked her head in the direction and gasped in horror at the burning houses and the citizens being slaughtered by what looked like… herself!

Suddenly ice formed around her ankles and wrists as her mother continued to onslaught her with accusations in that same horrifying voice as Tryndamere had used in the dream. At the same time the scene grew and came closer until she suddenly stood up and held her bow aimed at a little girl. She knew who the little girl was… she had seen her before, a long time ago and had learned to despise her older self… But this was when they were good friends and both loved each other more than anything.

The little girl in front of her was Sejuani, only seven years old… And she could already feel her hand releasing the string but by bit even if that was not what she wanted, she could not control herself at all.

Her mother still screamed at her with her evil clones joining in all the while Sejuani just looked at Ashe with a smile and talked cheerily about things she could remember Sejuani saying way back in time.

"Ashe do you want to build a snowman with me? Please?" The question hit her right in the heart and as she was momentarily shocked while whatever controlled her took the opportunity to let go of the arrow and let it fly straight towards Sejuani.

"Nooooooooo!" Ashe screamed as the arrow pierced the girls heart and she landed on her back giggling all the while a wicked unnatural grin spread across her face and her thin lips opened slightly for her to happily gasp a few last words before she died…

"I hate you Ashe… I hope yo**u DI**_**E!" **_Ashe finally regained control and she quickly sprinted to Sejuani's side, slightly shocked by what she had told her, and all the while the screaming increased, the crowd of copies had now transformed into people she knew and loved. Everyone were screaming the same word. **"MURDERER!" **

That was it for Ashe she could not take it anymore she tried to scream and tell them to stop but she could not find the strength for it and her words died out in her throat. The twitching corpse of Sejuani started to move it's mouth only to join in on the screaming, the same wicked smile was still plastered on her face.

"_Make it stop! PLEASE!"_ The Screaming had erupted into enormous heights and her ears were about to break when it stopped and a oh so familiar and terrifying voice could be heard all around her as if she had been consumed by the darkness that was now spreading and consuming the scene before her.

"_**LET FEAR CONSUME YOUR SOUL! AND MY BLADES CONSUME YOU, YOU DISGUSTING WORM!"**_

The darkness dissipated and revealed Nocturne's right blood-crimson blade aimed at her heart, Ashe barely had time to dodge the fatal strike but had her bottom left ear cut off and her cheek scared.

"No-No-No! Get away from me you monster!" Was all Ashe could scream in her panicked state as Nocturnes other blade sliced her legs and severed a few arteries. She could barely walk but she rolled out of the bush all the while grunting and biting down on her tongue in unbelievable pain and then tried to run away again, towards the other team's base.

"_**DARKNESS!"**_ Ashe turned around in panic as the entire rift became wholly pitch black and she tripped once again, she could feel her sanity finally leaving her as the dark form of Nocturne came crashing towards her unprotected weak frame. She laughed out in pure madness as both his blades pierced her stomach and they seeped on her life-force.

"Ahahahaha! Finally! KILL ME! KILL me…" She had lost it, Nocturnes nightmares had driven her over the edge of insantity. She could she hallucinations around her and those two damnable white glowing eyes looked into her soul with something that resembled a smirk on his face. _**"Killing you… would be a waste of FEAR! HEHEHEHE!"**_

His blades came out of her body with a fleshy sound and a steady stream of blood, Ashe still cackled maniacally until Nocturne finally disappeared and with him all the darkness. She lay there wounded and broken for several minutes until a summoning portal opened and her husband Tryndamere, two medical summoners and Soraka rushed out of it. Tryndamere yelled out in horror and let his tears stream freely as he looked at his wife's critical condition.

"ASHE!" He sprinted over to her and quickly yet carefully and caring picked her lithe form up and rushed back with the other three through the portal to the medical wing. When they finally had Ashe laying in a room with several healers surrounding her, most of the damage could be fixed but her ear and her shoulder would need some months to fully heal all muscles and flesh back but what worried everyone the most were her empty nearly blank eyes and even paler than normal skin.

**After the healing procedure…**

Tryndamere sat with Ashe's hand in his own, he had not left her side once since what had happened. And not once had she said anything or acknowledged his existence at all. Nocturne had ruined her, destroyed her. The doctors said that it might take years for a full psychological recovery, maybe even longer. And she would most likely have a permanent paranoia to.

Tryndamere sighed and squeezed her hand harder and lightly hugged her as he let go of his emotions and let the tears pour once again. He whispered into her ear softly…

"Ashe… I will not leave your side, you can rest now and we then we will work through this together as always… alright my Queen?" He looked into her eyes and saw the same blankness in them but he could also almost see the internal battle between the light and the dark within her, the only problem was that the darkness was overwhelming right now.

"T-Try-Tryndamere…" Said Ashe with an extremely weak and hoarse voice.

"Yes Ashe, I am here… I will be here for you… forever."

"Trynd… Tryndamere… I-I…" She then feel asleep by sheer exhaustion in the arms of her husband. And he didn't let go once until she woke up again… next morning.

**Geez… I am tired, my back aches and I feel like shit. But my first horror story ever is now done! I hope you enjoyed it and please review on what I can better up!**


End file.
